Carried Away
by travellerslover
Summary: A winter break spent at the beach leads to an unwanted situation between a student and a new teacher.
1. 7 Days In The Sun

**AN Okay, so I know I haven't updated my other story yet because of technical difficulties (I deleted three chapters by accident and didn't have them backed up on my external hard drive so I'm **_**trying**_** to rewrite them in their glorious entirety) But I wrote this awhile back, maybe last May I just ran across it and decided to edit it. I'm gonna do like in **_Pedestrian Life _**and get a song for each chapter.. The story is a little cliche, but I've always found this idea appealing. So let me know what you think! R&R xoxo**

Carried Away: Chapter One: 7 Days In The Sun

Kakashi wasn't much of a beach person. The sun was too bright, the beach was too sandy, and he hated taking off his mask. However, Kakashi loved a good deal, and when his best friend and long time colleague offered to take him to an all-expense paid vacation to the Cayman Islands for two weeks, Kakashi couldn't find it in himself to say no. Winter vacation was almost over, and he was getting ready to finish his last semester of night classes teaching at the university to begin his new job. This meant he wouldn't see Genma until next August. So since Kakashi loved drinking, relaxing, and not spending money, he found himself in what most people would consider paradise.

Genma had snagged the last two remaining spots in a massive bungalow-style condominium which they shared with about fifteen other people. It was right on the beach and they were given a beautiful show of the sunset every evening. While Genma played social butterfly with the other vacationers, Kakashi made it a point to avoid them entirely, that was until he caught a glimpse of the girl staying in the condo beside them. They apparently shared a kitchen, but Kakashi had yet to see her.

It was their fourth day, and Kakashi was sitting on the back porch swing, sipping on Genma's magical hangover cure. It was a thick, almost pasty smoothie that tasted suspiciously of whiskey, bananas, Vegemite, sauerkraut, and orange juice. But this was only his educated guess, and he would think Genma was fucking with him if the dastardly drink didn't work so well. It was hot that day, unreasonably so in his opinion. And just as Kakashi finished his drink and was mentally preparing himself to stand up, he saw her coming towards him, holding three empty beer bottles.

"Hey, I don't think we've met." Her voice was sweet, but Kakashi caught the hint of offense in her tone.

"I'm Kakashi." He held out his hand; she firmly grasped it and a huge smile spread across her face, making her beryl eyes shine brilliantly.

"Sakura. Mind if I have a seat?" She sat down before he could respond, but truly Kakashi didn't mind. She was beautiful, with a comically appropriate name given her vibrant, cotton-candy colored hair and bright green eyes, she simply looked like the female embodiment of spring. He smiled when he got a closer look and realized that her eyelashes were magenta, as were the small freckles dotting her cheeks and shoulders. How interesting. But she looked young. Really, quite young.

"Are you here with your parents?" He asked as he draped his bare arm around the back of the swing.

"Yeah, I don't live with them, so I haven't seen them in months. This is our Christmas." God she was cute. Kakashi surmised that she must have been in college. But really he was just rationalizing. "What about you?"

"Hmm no family. Just my friend Genma and I."

"You've not been on the beach one time, Kakashi." She accused. "And I would know, I've spent everyday there."

"Sakura!" The pair jerked at the shrill voice that assaulted their ears. Kakashi quickly realized the voice belonged to Sakura's mother, who was equally stunning with her bright, brassy, hair and dark green eyes, and faint smile lines around her lips, behind her must have been Sakura's father. He was an astoundingly friendly looking man, and Sakura had inherited his hair colour for the most part. Kakashi chuckled at how he was carrying everything while Sakura's mother simply strutted, unburdened.

"We're leaving for dinner in half an hour. Please try and wear something other than that bikini okay?" The couple walked inside, neither acknowledging him. However, Kakashi hadn't noticed Sakura's bikini until that moment. It was red, and the strings holding it into place were impossibly thin. She had the body of a cheerleader, or a fighter. Just one quick tug..

"Well, I guess I'll see you around!" She stood up quickly, Kakashi spared a quick glance at the supple skin surrounding her perfect legs, and at this point really didn't care if she noticed. Which was impossible to tell if she was embarrassed given how sunburned she was. "Try not to sleep in so late, you're wasting the whole day!" She gave him a wink before disappearing inside.

That meeting changed Kakashi's entire outlook on the beach. Suddenly, Kakashi began to wake up earlier and earlier just to chat with the girl for a few moments. And then finally a moment came where she was alone.

Everyone in the condo had gone out drinking and eating on the pier, but Kakashi was too busy reading to get ready to leave, and now his laziness paid off. He walked into the living room he shared with the others and thanked the gods for what he saw. Sakura was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, engrossed entirely in a book. Her pink hair was piled haphazardly atop her head, a few sun-streaked locks falling around her face, and as usual she wore her red bikini, only this time she had a thin, white cardigan covering her arms and shoulders. She glanced up at him and smiled, the look in her eyes was scorching.

"Catching up on some beach reading?" He indicated to the small pile of books on the coffee table. _Fountain Head, Oedipus Rex, Don Quixote _being a few among them.

"Yeah, but these aren't really my style. I prefer nonfiction." Sakura sat down a copy of _Madam Bovary. _All of those titles were books Kakashi had studied in college, but seeing them altogether gave him a sense of deja vu, and he couldn't place the link between these books. He shrugged the feeling off and took a seat next to the girl as she pulled herself onto the couch.

"You are very interesting, Kakashi." Sakura stated suddenly, he then noticed the strong scent of salt water and margarita mix that clung to her. Her finger lightly trailed the contour of his muscular arm and Kakashi didn't suppress the chill that shot down his spine. She smirked.

"And why is that, Miss Sakura?" He leaned closer, resting his arm behind her.

"Well, I can't help but notice that you always wear that sleeveless, mask-shirt thing. What are you hiding under there?" Her pink skin flushed a shade deeper as she boldly ran her finger down the front of his chest.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Very much so.." Her response came out in a sigh.

Kakashi began tracing small figure eights onto her exposed thigh, drinking in the way her eyes went from playful to lustful in only a few moments. Kakashi pushed his hand up her leg until his thumbs was tangled in the string of her bathing-suit.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." He whispered into her ear, drunk off of her own bold intoxication. She shivered when the went fabric covering his lips came in contact with her neck.

"Mmm, Kakashi.." That was it. He pulled her closer beside him and firmly pressed his mouth onto hers, the small piece of cloth causing no hindrance as he nipped at her lips, a soft moan escaping her with each touch. She pulled away momentarily to shrug out of her jacket, then immediately straddled him.

He knew in that moment that he would always love the beach. Sakura's hair smelled of seawater and her lips tasted like margaritas and beer. The girl he'd once thought embodied spring had made summer Kakashi's new favorite season. He grasped her thighs, moving on to her firm stomach. He really couldn't wrap his brain around how soft her skin was.

Almost timidly, the older man let his finger tips lightly graze the red triangles of her bikini-top, making her grind her hips into his. He made a note to file that away as a particularly sensitive spot. Sakura wound her fingers into his hair as he continued to gently caress the small, hardened buds beneath her top, the contrast from the frantic rocking of her hips made Kakashi head swim.

Then, as if Sakura could have possibly become more enticing, she reached behind her and pulled on one thin, red string until her top fell around her hips. Kakashi looked in her emerald eyes, clouded with desire, and pushed himself against her sex, reveling in the way her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Wasting no more time, Kakashi took one of her dusty pink nipples and rolled his tongue over it, the damp fabric ofhis mask working in his favor as the friction caused goosebumps to erupt across Sakura's arms.

If time were on his side, or if maybe they weren't in the main room of the condo, Kakashi could have spent all night fondling her perfect, small breasts, because the satisfied sounds and smells that emanated from the girl as he did so were absolutely intoxicating. But not wanting to break the moment with a setting change, he decided to see what other parts of her body produced such arousing results.

"Kakashi.. please." The sound of her voice surprised Kakashi. It was so low and sultry, unlike her usual sweet voice.

"Please what?" He asked innocently, his thumb dipping into the front of her red bottoms before he tugged the string lose. He worked at untying the remaining strings and pulling both pieces off completely and looked back up to her, waiting. "Spit it out Sakura."

"Ugh, don't be a prick." He chuckled at the familiarity she treated him with and watched as she stood up, blushing but unashamed of her nudity, which was not a surprise considering she was in perfect shape, strong but not too muscular, with subtle curving contours. Sucking on the end of a stray pastel lock that had fallen in her face, the pink-haired girl bent down to pull at the fabric of his pants until they puddled around his ankles. Kakashi grabbed her hand and gracefully pulled her on top of him.

"You are incredibly beautiful, for the record. I've been trying to contain myself all week."

"Me too.." She bit her lip most attractively, then lifted up to release his erection from the confines of his boxers. With her slow, almost shaky movements, Kakashi found himself questioning the status of her virginity, but the way she looked assured him that she was just a tad inexperienced, but not virginal. That he could deal with. As he watched himself slowly disappear inside of her, Kakashi was unable to think of anything else.

Kakashi scowled at the time on his watch. Contrary to popular belief, Kakashi could tell time, he even set his watch to be a little fast, but even then his laziness prevailed. He paused to wave at the secretary beside the school's entrance before continuing onto his class. She checked the time and rolled her eyes. He already had a reputation, which wasn't surprising. Many of his old friends from college worked here. Kakashi wasn't supposed to start until next term in fall, but the previous teacher had gotten pregnant so he volunteered to start early during the spring semester so she could take her leave.

He glared out the windows at the freezing, light rain that had been pouring for a week straight. Konoha was a beautiful place, but it was humid and cold during winter, so much that Kakashi found himself actually missing his time at the beach, which had only been a short three weeks ago.

Room 156 and only fifteen minutes late, he could still hear the morning announcements over the intercom. Not bothering to look at his class, Kakashi waltzed right in and hung up his raincoat before writing his name, the daily and the weekly assignments on the board. He still hadn't looked at the lesson plan since November when he had accepted the job, but no time like the present, right? As soon as the peppy voice overhead ceased, Kakashi located the attendance sheet, fell into his chair and propped his wet shoes onto the desk and began skimming the lesson plan, an odd sense of deja vu setting in again. He began speaking as he divided up the pages of his syllabus.

"Alright guys, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm your new A.P. Lit teacher, however I am a professor, so I would appreciate being called as such. Since this class is incredibly exclusive, I'm going to assume all of you earned you place here. I will say this once, I do not like repeating myself, therefore I won't. Deal with it. This is a college-credit course and I expect nothing less from you. After I call roll, start the assignment on the board. Since it's the first day after break I'll make it easy. But only this one time and only because I'm too tired to grade anything."

There were only about ten people in his class, which was great in terms of grading, but the job lost its charm when he saw the name _Haruno Sakura_ on the roll. He glanced up and met her eyes. Kakashi felt his heart drop into his stomach as a pink-haired girl shyly lifted her hand. Fuck. This was absolutely impossible, wasn't it? Surely Genma knew her, if so why hadn't he mentioned it? Or had he.. He shook his head and finished roll, albeit a tad less composed. It now made sense why she was reading during her vacation, and why the books seemed so familiar. She was only finishing her assigned reading for the following semester.

He didn't dare to look in her direction, but as he read his favourite book, which happened to contain rather graphically depicted sex scenes, he found himself stealing glances her away against his will, remembering the few times they had spent tangled up in one another. This was like the plot of _High School Musical _but so much worst. Not that Kakashi had watched it. The bell rang, thankfully stopping Kakashi's pernicious train of thought.

"Alright, everyone hand in your papers, and Miss Haruno I would like to have a word with you." She looked like she was being led to the executioner when he called her name. Once everyone was gone, Sakura made her way to his desk. He had to admit she looked much younger under the harsh lighting and wearing her uniform. The sight of her in a pleaded skirt and perfectly pressed white shirt made his stomach heave. Kakashi really couldn't recall a time he'd been more upset with himself. But he didn't waste any time getting to the point.

"How old are you?"

She sighed, shakily. Kakashi was no longer looking at her, but he could hear the tears threatening to fall from the tremble in her voice. "I'm.. I'm seventeen."

"Goddamn it!" He stood abruptly, slamming his hands on the desk, she jumped back as he bore his dark eyes into her jade ones. "Do you have any idea what position you've put me in? You foolish girl."

"_Excuse_ me? I didn't see you asking about my age when you were all over me!"

Raking a hand through his messy, silver hair, Kakashi sighed deeply. "We both know I'm at least ten years your senior. Don't act so innocent. However, it doesn't matter. I'm still at fault. You're a minor. I do not deserve this position." He finished, he was more speaking to himself.

"Stop it! There is no problem here. I won't tell if you won't and nothing has to happen. I'm very serious about school and you're obviously serious about your job." He met her eyes and saw how sorry she felt. This was a different girl than he'd slept with over break. But as he nodded in agreement and numbly wrote her a note to excuse her tardiness to her next class, he felt like he'd hammered the last nail into his coffin.


	2. High & Low

**AN Hey you guys! I'm suffering from a bout of writer's block on my other story, so I figured I'd focus on this for a bit. Please let me know what you think! I really appreciate your feedback! R&R xoxo**

Carried Away: Chapter Two: High & Low

To say that Sakura was sad to be returning home would be the understatement of a lifetime. If someone had told her she would enjoy the beach this much, she would have laughed. Her winter vacations were always spent in the snowy mountains, sipping hot chocolate and skiing with her parents, while during the summer she often stayed with friends at the lake. But the beach, she had never realized, was her favorite vacationing spot.

She could say that she enjoyed the sun, the sand, and the surf, and that wouldn't be a lie, but her newfound love of the ocean had more to do with an enigmatic, silver-haired man. Hatake Kakashi was the opposite of sunny, he was more like her previous trips to the cloudy, cold mountains, which made his presence on the white-sand beaches of Cancun almost comical.

This was their last night in the condo. Tomorrow, she would be on a plane, heading back to the rainy winters of Konoha, nestled in piles of school books and medical journals until she forgot what sunlight felt like. But before that could happen, she was determined to see Kakashi's face, a feat she had yet to overcome.

It was her idea to have spend the last night at home. The large group of vacationers gathered on the deck to grill seafood and drink tequila. Sakura smiled as she watched her father talk animatedly about his daughter while flipping a few steaks over. It was nice to see her parents behave so normally. Since she was twelve years old, Sakura's parents had become far too preoccupied with accomplishing their business dreams that she often worried they had forgotten how to behave like a normal family.

Taking a sip of her salty drink, Sakura's eyes scanned the small party for silver. The setting sun muted the distinct colorations of the party-goers, letting lanterns strung overhead bath everyone in soft shades of pink, green, and yellow. The prickling sensation of eyes on her back caused the pinkette to turn around and see the object of her search standing just on the other side of the sliding glass door. A quick glance around told her no one was watching and she quickly made her way inside, brushing past the man until she reached the door of the shared mater bathroom. Once inside, she waited briefly before the sound of the door shutting.

"Very smooth." Rich baritones commented with amusement.

Sakura didn't say anything for a moment, instead reaching around the older man to lock the door and flip on a light, suddenly filling the dark room with a dim, almost sensual light.

"Are you going to show me your face?"

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully and walked over to lean against the counter. Instead of his usual, sleeveless black shirt with an attached mask, Kakashi had opted for a grey surgical mask and a faded blue tee-shirt. He looked younger that usual, somehow less mysterious, but handsome all the same. "And what's in it for me, Sakura-chan?"

Following suit, the rose-haired girl walked to the counter, instead pulling herself up to sit on the edge, her bare leg unconsciously pressing against the skin of Kakashi's exposed arm, the contact sending shivers down her spine. Suddenly, Sakura felt a pair of hands on her thighs and looked up to see Kakashi's charcoal gaze focusing on her mouth. Throughout the few times they had been together, Sakura had yet to feel his lips against her without the barrier of black cloth.

"You won't see my face tonight." He stated bluntly, chuckling at the way her face fell into a dejected expression. "Close your eyes."

Doing as she was told, Sakura's viridian eyes slid shut and she shuddered when the Kakashi's naked lips immediately found their way onto her own. It was one of the most amazing things she had experienced. Firm, full lips parted, allowing Kakashi to run his tongue unrestrained over her bottom lip. It had been a long time since he had removed his mask for a kiss, and the strange sensation was intoxicating. It almost pained the pair to know that this could very well be the last time they would do this, and Kakashi wanted to make damn sure it would be something neither could forget.

...

Haruno Sakura was what most would call a model student. Despite having perpetually absent parents, she considered herself to be incredibly put together, as did everyone else.

Konoha City was home to one of the most prestigious private schools in the nation, and while Hashirama Secondary School was known to produce some the best and brightest minds the modern world has ever seen, it was also known to house some of the most notorious party animals to ever walk the earth. And such was expected. It was a school for the intellectually gifted, but also a school for the ruling elite. Shipping children to a private boarding school in the heart of a lively city had obvious negative repercussions.

That being said, Sakura liked to think she fell into the first category of children. Sure, her parents were wealthy business partners, making her the child of a upperclass family. However, unlike so many of her classmates, Sakura hadn't come from a founding family, her family was born of humble beginnings and their tiny family of three people had worked hard to become who they were today.

That wasn't to say the pink-haired, aspiring medical student didn't enjoy a good time. It was just spending her spare time partaking in the constant uphill battle of trying to regain her parents' attention seemed counter-productive. She understood why her closest friends seemed always to be engaged in a secret war with one another to become the best at whatever fleeting fancy they all participated in at any particular time.

Sometimes, even Sakura found herself amidst the crossfire of competition, lust for recognition muddling her vision until she broke down. It was impossible not to get caught up in keeping up with the Joneses. Reason being is this, having the highest marks, or the best play record, or the most extra curricular activities at HSS meant achieving a social standing on par with those of legend. Graduating at the best school in the country and having done everything to your fullest was considered the highest honor, an honor that was rewarded with admittance to the greatest universities in the world. So, even though Sakura wanted to believe she was above all of the politics and the nonsense, in the end she knew that the only way to beat them (or at least standing a fighting chance) _was _to join them. And she had to beat them, not for the affection of her parents but for the progression of her educational career.

But the tournament of achieving valedictorian-status grades wasn't the only problem. Insubordination blossomed in the face of such ruthless, unspoken rivalry. Which leads back to the point of party animals. The need for attention or recognition was a slippery slope, one that any third party could see coming miles away. This slop was a low-burning fire that was fueled by every achievement and failure until the pressure landed you in a week-long drunken stupor resulting in your parents donating new uniforms for the marching band just to keep you from being expelled and make sure the incident stayed off your record.

Sakura could see that many of her friends didn't really care about going to college or having careers, for most of them came from such well-connected families that there was no need. No, these teenagers just wanted to be noticed by parents whose love and affection was displayed in small acts of charity and biannual vacations out of the country. A feeling Sakura was starting to understand all too well.

Small, slender hands fisted azalea-pink hair as these thoughts rapidly swirled about Sakura's mind, creating a hazy fog of confusion. The pinkette wasn't positive what purpose analyzing the conclusions she had come to so long ago served. She knew perfectly well what had brought them on, however the connection wasn't entirely clear.

Hatake Kakashi. His unexpected presence had caused the petal-haired student to have a reevaluation of herself. If Sakura wasn't like those other girls at school who put out so easily, then why had she? If Sakura wasn't one of those girls in need of attention in order to feel wanted, then why did she suddenly feel like one? She was one of the good ones. She studied hard, was a fiercely protective friend, almost always did the right thing, so rarely bogged down by the pettiness of her peers.

And yet here she was, curled up in a bathroom stall, pulling out her hair, only the sound of her rampant observations and blood pounding in her ears to keep her company. How could this happen? How could she let it happen? She didn't even know the man. Hell, she never even saw his face.

But there was something about this way his dark eyes watched her as she walked by that had filled the rosette with confidence. She couldn't recall a time when someone had looked at that way. It wasn't just lust, but something more akin to appreciation, maybe even fascination. Sakura had seen lust, witnessed it on the faces of her classmates, written plain as day with little shame in showing it. Was it because of Kakashi's age? Did older men have a different approach to sex and desire? How old _was_ he?

Letting her feet fall, Sakura pulled herself up from the toilet and smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on her long, pleated skirt. For the first time she could recall, Haruno Sakura fully understood the words of her best friend Ino when she said 'Fuck, I need a drink.'

The slow, rhythmic sound of her patented leather shoes tapping across the tiled floor caused Sakura's fluttering heart to gradually return to a healthy speed, and the freezing water as she splashed her face was the last step to equilibrium. Sighing, the young girl looked in the mirror for a long moment before turning to exit the bathroom.

Sakura liked to think that if she had known from the beginning that Hatake kakashi was going to be coming to her school, then she wouldn't have gone out of way to pursue him. That and she knew it would feel better to place the blame on anyone other than herself, if only for a short moment.

She was technically twenty minutes late for AP Physics, but her feet immediately began walking in the opposite direction towards the fine arts center where she would no doubt find her student advisor, previous music teacher, longtime friend, and most of all the man that had no right to withhold information regarding the new English teacher. Shirunai Genma.

The wide, softly-lit hallways were more or less void of all life, her shoes tapping furiously over hardwood floors until she began to pick up speed, breaking into a full-out sprint. The now present anger boiled up inside of her and fueled each hurried stride. No longer aware of anything but the path before her, Sakura was sure she heard the sound of some underclassmen on hall-monitor duty shouting at her to slow down, but she couldn't be stopped.

Throwing open the large oak doors, she made her way down the covered path that connected the separate buildings, the frigid wind hurling fat drops of icy rain water at her. After what seemed to be an eternity, the petal-haired student arrived at the music room, stopping briefly to check the schedule posted outside. Instrumental Tech was in session, which was a fancy way of saying free time to practice outside of the scheduled classes.

Sakura took a few moments to level her breathing and stave off her growing ire. Although, her attempts to calm herself were unavailing, so she would simply settle for adopting a calm mien until she was in a good place to explode.

Opening the door, the cacophony of conflicting sounds assaulted her ears, making the girl pause for a moment before reorienting herself and stalking up to the podium where the musical director sat, his foot propped onto a large music stand as his fingers lazily scrolled over an ipad, entirely unbothered by the offensive mesh of varying keys that rung through the space.

"Genma." She seethed, unable to control the malice in her voice. Jumping at the sound of his name, the man in question coughed for a moment, dislodging the ever-present toothpick that threatened to catch in his throat.

"Jesus, Sakura. Don't scare me. And don't call me Genma in front of the underclassmen, they'll start getting ideas." He grinned, his eyes still watering. However, his grin faded when he caught sight of Sakura's pained expression. "Eh? What's going on, Sakura?"

"Genma-_sensei_, I need to have a word with you." Her voice was even, but the fire burning in her emerald orbs tipped off the music teacher that Sakura was rather vexed. His pink-haired student was known to shamelessly fly off the handle, so if she was trying to conceal her rage then something was seriously wrong.

"Okay," the chocolate-haired man started warily. "So talk."

"In private. You _are_ my advisor and I would appreciate it if my business wasn't discussed in front of the class."

He was afraid of that. However, it wasn't likely anyone was listening to her he humored her regardless. "Come to my office."

Genma stepped off of the podium and strolled to his office, the feel of his student's gaze burned into the back of his head. Once safely inside, Genma shut the door, the harsh sound of the reverberating, discordant music giving way to silence with the click of a lock. Taking his seat, Genma used the presence of his desk to put a modicum of space between the two, as well as serve the reminder of who was in a high position of power. Sakura wasn't one to disrespect her superiors, but anger often clouded her usual sound judgement.

A few moments of tense silence transpired before Sakura stubbornly sat down in front of Genma's large, black desk. Finally, Genma spoke. "So what is this all about, Sakura?"

"You know _damn_ well what this is about, Genma."

Surprise twisted his features into a bemused expression. "I'm sorry?"

Sakura's hands gripped the fabric of her black skirt, a stark contrast to the white of her knuckles, fists clenching painfully. "Kakashi." She ground out, frustrated tears prickling the corners corners of her eyes.

Coffee-colored eyes widened in realization and shock before shrinking into a blank stare. "What about him?"

All of Sakura's murderous rage immediately dissipated and gave way to panic. Did Genma know what had happened? If she told him, wouldn't that be it for Hatake Kakashi's teaching career? Not too mention ruin her own reputation. Shirunai may be laid back, but he never struck her as someone who would turn a blind eye to such conduct.

"I.. I um.." Biting her lip, Sakura tried to ignore the way her heart seized painfully and her eyes saturated completely with tears. She had experienced too many emotions since she left her dorm this morning. Excitement, shock, trepidation, confusion, self-loathing, anger, and now she was caught somewhere between panic and hopelessness.

Meeting his eyes again, she saw that he was watching her expectantly, but there was something about his gaze that Sakura couldn't quite identify. Frown lines marred his otherwise smooth forehead and Sakura could almost see the way his umber eyes warned her. She gasped slightly in understanding. Genma was telling her to keep her mouth shut.

Blinking back the tears, Sakura shook her head and laughed humorlessly. "I guess, I just didn't expect to have a new teacher is all. I was really looking forward to being Kurenai-sensei's teacher's assistant this semester and I'm not so sure I want to work with Professor Hatake outside of class. He seems lazy and I just _know_ I'll be grading all of his papers."

The music teacher sighed in what Sakura assumed to be relief. "Heh, well you're probably right. I can try and set you up for a transfer, but all of the other TA positions have been filled and it isn't likely you'll find someone who will want to trade considering Kakashi is new here. If you want, I can maybe get you into another class, but that time slot is mostly core credits and you've already completed all of those classes."

"I guess you're right, I didn't bust my ass for three years so I could retake classes. I kind of wanted my last semester to be less demanding so I could focus on my internship and volunteer hours.." She trailed off, for a moment she almost convinced herself that she wanted out of TA duties because she feared the workload would be too much.

"Well, how about I talk to your professor and bully him into giving you a break. Maybe once he sees your schedule, he'll understand."

"Yeah.." Sakura nodded, not quite comprehending the weight of her decision. Sakura felt a slip of yellow paper slide into her hand as she stood to leave, but the feeling didn't register in her mind. The door opened and the once jarring row of musical instruments had become a dull roar, drowned out by the numb pressure of anxiety suffocating her senses until her brain assumed auto-pilot and guided her through the motions of walking to class, handing in her slip, then taking a seat at the back of the class. No one noticed the glazed look in her wide, viridian eyes.


	3. Beginners

**AN Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I enjoy reading your constructive criticism as well as your kind words. Please keep it up! Even though my new semester just started (lunar calendar sucks) I'm already bedridden with a pretty wicked sinus infection. So lift my spirits with the warm embrace of your thoughts! For the record, the drink I mentioned in this is a favourite of mine, I strongly recommend it and would be happy to divulge the recipe. R&R xoxo**

Carried Away: Chapter Three: Beginners

Hatake Kakashi had to be losing his mind because there was no way, no fucking _way,_ that he would get saddled down with seeing the object of his turmoil nearly every day of the school week. He truly believe the gods could not be so cruel. No, it had to be him. She was just some figment of his imagination he had conjured up in a guilt-induced haze to punish himself.

Sparing a glance away from the pages of his beloved but forgotten novel, the silver-haired professor let his gaze first travel upwards, then slightly to the right. There she was, Haruno Sakura, in her unimpressive (he tried to convince himself) glory. He had to admit that at first, the sight of her in a uniform had been quite jarring. But since then he had grown rather accustomed to it, and truthfully a little bit fond of the view.

Unlike the other girls at the academy, Miss Haruno actually wore her uniform in the appropriate manner, her black skirt fell just above her knees and fastened just above the line of her slender hips. She hadn't taken in the uniform to make it more form-fitting, but rather donned it as is, giving her slight frame a box-like appearance. And even though this look definitely took her inherent sex appeal down a great many pegs, Kakashi found himself admiring her adherence to the rules.

Something about not needing to show oneself off had always been a characteristic he had felt attracted to. This probably had a lot to do with growing up in an incredibly traditional family where women's femininity was displayed through acts of grace and understanding rather than beauty. Of course, he hadn't talked to said family in years, which probably further explained how he ended up sleeping with a bikini-clad, seventeen year old girl.

Kakashi watched enraptured as the petal-haired girl ran her small, pink tongue over her thumb then rubbed her thumb and forefinger together before flipping a page of _The Little Brown Book_, her thin eyebrows knitting together in concentration.

The older man knew it was a little bit cruel to have her spend-what should have been two hours of free study-time grading her classmate's essays, using the most tedious grading method known to man, no less. But he worried that if he watched her pour over her medical textbooks for her dual-enrollment courses at the local university, then he would lose it. She just looked far too adorable when studying for her desired profession. The way her eyes lit up and her pretty mouth curled into a small, excited smile was torture and Kakashi would have none of it.

"Kakashi? I mean.. Um.. Professor?" Sakura spoke softly and Kakashi winced slightly. Using the house key in his pocket, said man scratched a notch into the side of his desk to represent that this was the fifteenth time since school started she had slipped up and called him by name, and Kakashi was a sucker for keeping track. Focusing his attention on her now blushing face, the silver-haired man took a deep breath.

"Yes, Miss Haruno?" He answered, seemingly bored.

"I have a question about the use of this comma, will you check it out for me?"

"Sure, bring it here."

Now, most people would get up, then walk to stand in front of their teacher's desk. Sakura, however, had a very bad habit of walking behind his desk to look over his shoulder. As she did just that, Kakashi gripped the keys tightly in his hand, relishing for a moment in the way the metal nearly cut into his palm before trading them for a red pen.

He could smell the subtle scent of her expensive perfume. The soft, sensual aroma of fruit and silvery floral top notes tickled his nose, making it impossible to ignore her proximity. But what Kakashi really liked was the way he could still smell a hint of chlorine on her skin from her morning swimming class.

Sakura's hand rested beside Kakashi's forearm and he noticed that this week her fingernails were painted an obnoxious shade of purple, something her little blonde friend had picked out, no doubt. Kakashi realized then that the fact he knew so much about Sakura's social circles, schedule, and perfume may be a bit creepy, but he shook the intrusive thoughts away immediately and focused on the task before him.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi decided it best she point out the conundrum because he was in no way fit to deduce anything with her standing so close. "So, what is the problem?"

Picking up her hand, Sakura leaned more forward, causing the round curve of her breast to brush against Kakashi's shoulder, his heart jumping slightly as a dull heat erupted inside of him. Controlling his breathing, Kakashi scolded himself for being so easily flustered and watched as a perfectly manicured fingernail tapped at a sentence in the middle of the page. "Here, I looked in the book, but I've not studied grammar since freshman year when it's required, so I'm not sure if this is a comma splice or not."

Kakashi read over the sentence a few times and tilted his head slightly in confusion. This was elementary. Not to mention she had already marked it correctly. It was an obviously superfluous use of a comma, something a fifth grader would notice. That was when Kakashi got a tad suspicious of her intentions. Sakura had only done this a couple of other times. She never showed any distinct interest in him. Aside from occasionally forgetting to address him properly, the rosette usually kept all interaction between them strictly professional, always honoring the obvious line dividing them. Yet, the silver-haired professor was beginning to think that the accidental contact was anything but innocent. She wasn't a terribly naive girl, but going out of her way to touch him didn't seem unlikely. Under any different circumstance, Kakashi would have found it charming. In fact, he _had _once found it very charming, which was why he so easily overlooked the implications.

"Sakura." He spoke suddenly, causing his student to jump a little before taking a step back. Kakashi stood and folded his arms over his chest. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"About what?" Her voice cracked slightly and Kakashi could see the way she cursed under her breath at her nerves.

Kakashi took a step forward, causing the pinkette to take another step back. This went on for only a few more strides until Sakura's back collided with the short bookshelf that lined the walls beneath the windows. The emotions dancing across her features were crystal clear. Embarrassment quickly molded into excitement, her cheeks and rosy lips flushed a shade deeper, and when her sparkling, viridian eyes began to burn a dark forest green, Kakashi then began to question what the fuck he was doing.

"About how you are far too intelligent to be playing dumb." His voice was even, but low and husky and he unfolded his arms to lean his hands against the window behind her head, thankful that the freezing temperatures coated the city in a dense layer of fog, hiding the pair from any passersby.

Okay, if he wasn't absolutely mad before, he had lost it now. He could hear the logical part of his brain screaming, something it never did, to stop what he was doing, but the irrational part was driven by desire and if this girl did not stop trying his patience he was going to make a terrible, terrible mistake. A mistake that could be the best mistake he had ever made, or the worst. It really depended entirely on her because he couldn't seem to make decisions for himself in his current state.

He felt her slender fingers wrap around his thin, black tie. Kakashi looked down to see dark eyes watching him with an expression not unlike his own, as if they were both waiting for someone to do something, anything. Like they had both been waiting for a month for the other one to crack. Slowly tugging at his tie, Sakura pulled the silver-haired professor towards her, the heat of his covered mouth inches from her own.

Then, just as Kakashi's hand moved to cup her cheek, the chime of a bell sounded overhead, causing the pair to stop and stare at one another with wide eyes. Kakashi took a step back and searched for the right words to say, but nothing came. Instead he just stood shock still as she scurried to grab her bag and sweater, then disappear into a throng of students.

...

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my-_

"Forehead! Jesus H. Christ!" Sakura turned to see a pair of oceanic eyes glaring at her. "I called your name like six times! Are you trying to kill me, making me chase you down like that?"

_Think Sakura. Say something normal. _"Yes." _Nailed it._

The blonde girl just stared at her best friend, wearing a look of shock and confusion. "Well why in _hell _ would you wanna do that? I mean, I know you're jealous, but murder? Geez."

Forgetting her current predicament, Sakura felt her exasperation with her friend's antics become more pressing. "Oh, can it, Ino-Pig. Don't you have some junk food to scarf down? Maybe some damn skirts to hem?"

"Hey now!" Ino called when Sakura turned to keep walking towards their shared dorm. The honey-haired girl threw an arm around Sakura's shoulders and bumped her hip into her friend forcefully. "What's got you all pissy today? This is like, your easiest day of the week. I mean, fuck, all of your school days are pretty 'lax."

"That is because, Piglet, unlike you, I've actually been doing school work and taking extra classes so I could have an easy schedule."

"Pfft, please. We both know you spend at least half the time doing that bastard blond Naruto's homework for him."

"You're still angry I didn't let you cheat off my paper last week and no I do not do his homework. I'm sure either Hinata or Sasuke do though." Sakura laughed quietly, glad to have her mind anywhere else but where it wanted to be.

"Hmm, yeah. They are like super in love with him. I wonder if he'll ever notice. But that's beside the point, Forehead. Are you okay?"

The pinkette eyed her friend. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Ino shrugged. "You just always seem out of it on Thursdays, you're at the hospital all day Friday, so by the time Saturday rolls around and I get a chance to ask you about it, you're over it."

_Shit. Distract her. She's so easily distracted. _"Is that why you chased me down to walk me back to the dorms instead of going to Civics?"

"Ugh, Asuma-sensei is just so nosy and nit-picky and smokes _during_ class!"

"Ino, he's your advisor, so of course he's nosy. And I think he's allowed to be nit-picky and maybe even smoke during class. He's probably the best teacher in the school." Sakura pointed out in true know-it-all fashion.

"Which is why I texted him to say I was having lady cramps and needed to be in bed."

Finally arriving to their building, Sakura scanned her student i.d. card at the door and the two girls made their way inside and quickly grabbed the most coveted seat in the common room: a large, leather sofa seated right beside the fireplace. Once they were comfortably nestled into the sofa, Sakura took the remote and began flipping through channels.

"Anyways, we both know that for you, lady cramps means you wanna drink, so just go get whatever it is you're dying to show me before the next class lets out and the place fills up. I don't have work until tomorrow afternoon." _That's a lie, but at least she'll be distracted. Unless her plan is to loosen my lips. _Damn it.

Ino squealed with delight and grabbed both of their backpacks before sprinting up the hall. Not too minutes later, the blonde bombshell appeared with large jar of some red, pulpy liquid, sweet tea lemonade, two glasses, and a huge bag of chocolate biscuits.

"So what's the poison tonight, Pig?"

"Strawberry infused vodka. I've been letting it sit for nearly two weeks." Setting everything on the polished coffee table in front of them, Ino went about pouring the drinks and sat back to hand one over to Sakura before grabbing a handful of biscuits. "So spill it, Forehead. Before I drug you and force you to talk."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura took a long sip of her drink and sighed in contentment. So bitter but so sweet. Ino knew how to make a girly cocktail. "It's nothing, Ino."

"Bullshit. You get all nervous every Thursday. You only have two classes on Today. So either you're really anxious about perfecting your backstroke or it has something to do with that new teacher you're assisting."

_Damn. She's smarter than I thought, Has Ino always been this quick? Oh of course she has. You don't become the resident gossip by not being able to read people. _"I just don't like him all that much."

"How can that be true? He's the easiest teacher I have."

"That's because you have him for some remedial English class. I have him for A.P. Lit, not to mention I'm stuck being his bitch for two hours every Thursday grading papers and fetching coffee."

"You're lying."

Sakura tried to ignore her best friend's piercing gaze and instead focused on drinking her glass dry. She wanted to tell Ino. Hell, she _needed _to tell someone, anyone. But Ino wasn't always the most trustworthy. Sakura knew she wanted to be, but her pretty blonde friend had a horrible habit of being tactless and manipulative, so sometimes secrets slipped out every now and again.

_Oh fuck it. _"Okay, you can't tell anyone, I mean _any_one."

Sakura watched as Ino seemed to weigh the options before nodding in agreement. "Okay, fine. But _only_ because you still haven't told anyone about Sai and I."

"Good choice. So today while I was helping out Kaka- I mean Professor Hatake.. I may have... I mean not really but I sort of.. If you can _call _it that.."

"Spit it out, Sakura!"

"I almost kissed him.."

"You WHAT?"

...


	4. Mathilda

**AN Hey guys! ****好久不見！****I have been CRAZY busy and sick and blah blah. Anyways, New chapter yay! This took quite awhile to lay out, but I think it came out relatively well! I hope you enjoy it! btw, I kind of wanted to base Kakashi partly on Alaric Saltzman (rip)! And sorry for any typos. I was excited and maybe a tad intoxicated. R&R xoxo**

Carried Away: Chapter Four: Mathilda

_Oh decry.._

_With these two fingers I can show you why_

_That I'm restricted_

_When you kiss me so promiscuously_

_I'll be screaming go-tilly-go_

_Oh delay_

_Without these shackles_

_I can show the way_

_To make you obfuscate_

_And push aside utensils_

_I'll be screaming go-tilly-go_

_-Little Comets_

Genma thought himself to be a rather sensible man. Sure, he had his moments of immature self-indulgence and just overall pure stupidity, but for the most part he made sound decisions. He paid his bills on time, he bought an apartment rather than get a mortgage on a house, he was an outstanding teacher and advisor, taking on each task with a clear sense of mental capability. But, this being said, Genma wasn't a terribly smart man. He understood music, teamwork, and very little else. And he was not particularly perceptive. This character flaw had recently been causing him more trouble than usual.

His thoughts wondered for a moment to his friend Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi had always excelled in the talents Genma lacked. The silver-haired man was more a less a genius. A child prodigy who not only graduated early, but received his bachelor's then master's degree in record time. But being so smart had it's obvious drawbacks. Sure Kakashi's mastery at nearly six languages, his quick mind and problem solving skills could get him out of every situation. However, Kakashi was not a reasonable, nor sensible man. He was raised in a strict foster family and is intelligence created a sizable wall between him and others his age. So his social skills also left much to be desired.

But these obvious defects under no circumstances explained the events that had transpired over winter break, or the fact that Kakashi openly ignored his brown-haired friend, _or _that Genma had watched as a flush-faced, horrified Haruno Sakura practically sprinted out of her professor's classroom and into the throng of fast-moving students without giving the chestnut-haired music teacher a modicum of attention.

Glancing at the clock on his desk, Genma sighed audibly. Something had happened between Kakashi and Sakura earlier and he really should get to the bottom of it, although he wasn't sure he wanted to. Genma could say honestly that he had no idea anything had happened between the two of them over break. And if something had, Genma hardly saw the harm in it. She was going to graduate then go off to college, then Kakashi was going to start his job here. But now that his friend had begun early, and it was so painfully obvious something had transpired between the two, Genma felt it his duty to look out for his best friend and his favorite student, but if either of them verbally confessed something to him, Genma would also feel it his duty to report them.

Mind made up, Genma stood up and grabbed his things before leaving his office. The walk across campus was quieter than usual and Genma could hear faint cheering coming from the lacrosse field where the pre-season jamboree was taking place. The chill from the wind blew under the awning and prickled at Genma's exposed face until he started a slow jog and finally made it to the next building. Most of the lights were off, casting bleary shadows across the poster-covered walls, only one loan light peeking from beneath a closed door.

Grasping the knob, Genma pushed open the door and instantly relished in the hot air that blasted from the AC in the window. "Isn't it a little late for you to still be.." His voice trailed off upon seeing his friend. Disheveled wasn't the right word, but it was the first word that came to mind. His hair was messy, his sleeves were rumpled and rolled up to his elbows, and it was clear he had abandoned the tie and suspenders. Not to mention his mask was nowhere to be seen.

"Yo." Kakashi nodded slightly in acknowledgment before downing a coffee mug of whiskey poured from a bottle that the professor undoubtedly hid in his desk.

"There's no drinking on the premise, Kakashi."

"Tell that to the two students I confiscated this from." He countered without pause and pulled out another mug from his drawer and poured two drinks.

'Well, at least it isn't technically _his_ bottle..' Genma reasoned internally before pulling up a chair to sit on the opposite side of Kakashi's desk and taking a sip from the mug. His nose wrinkled at the cheap taste and Genma realized that only a high school student would pay money for such a low brand.

"So what brings you to this side of the school Genma?" Kakashi asked, apathy evident in his voice.

"Oh you know. I left my keys in the teacher's lounge and saw that your light was still on."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed in evident distrust before curving to match his smirk. "You were always such a terrible liar."

"No, you are just such a good one. Which isn't even an honorable talent."

"Says you." Kakashi's smirk turned into an almost genuine smile as he raised his glass before downing the contents. A smirk and a smile? Genma glanced suspiciously at the bottle and realized that only a fourth of the vile drink remained. Figures.

"So," The older man started, catching Genma's attention, "are you going to tell me what you're _really_ doing here?"

Genma shrugged and finished his drink before pouring himself another, hoping to prevent the man from drinking too much more. "Maybe I should be asking you the same thing."

"You're asking me why I'm sitting in my own classroom, surrounded by test papers?"

"No, I'm asking why you're at school after hours, something you never do, drinking some sophomore's whiskey and looking like you got into a fight. And those papers aren't even graded."

"How did you know they were sophomores?" Kakashi asked, an impish grin lighting up his pale features.

Sighing in exasperation, Genma groaned and poured himself another cup. "You are impossible."

"Nah." Kakashi disagreed before finishing another. "You are just terribly easy to annoy. But I know you're here for a reason, Genma, so what is it?"

"What makes you think I'm not just out to visit my best friend who has been blatantly ignoring me for the past month?"

"Because you have that determined look on your face."

"Fine, I came to talk about your TA." Genma watched as Kakashi visibly tensed for a moment before polishing off the last remnant of whiskey. "I'm her advisor, you know."

Kakashi laughed mirthlessly and shrugged. "Funny, you've never mentioned her before."

Genma sighed, truly at a loss for what he was supposed to do. "Kakashi, listen, I know there is something going on here and I really do not know what to do.."

Reaching across his desk, Kakashi rested a firm hand on his friend's shoulder, a terribly out of character gesture for the silver-haired man. "Genma, don't fret okay? I can handle this."

His hand withdrew and Genma's shoulders fell slightly with a heavy sigh. "That's what I worry about, that you'll try to handle something all on your own that I could help you with."

"I know you want to help, but I think this is a problem best solved on my own."

The chocolate-eyed man nodded, not entirely convinced, but changed the subject anyways, a roguish grin splitting across his face. "Well, since you're already drunk, why don't we go out tonight? You know, like old times."

"Old times? You mean last month?" Kakashi chuckled warmly, his previous woes forgotten with Genma's new cheery disposition.

Genma shot his friend glare before swiftly ignoring the comment. "Let's go to Mathilda's."

"Isn't that place a little young for us?" Kakashi asked, pulling a face.

"Not really. Besides, all the kids are at the jamboree and there's a wrestling match at the university."

Nodding in agreement and seeing no logical reason to refuse, Kakashi stood and began to gather his things.

...

"I just don't think this is a good idea, Ino. I have to work in the morning."

"Oh please, Forehead-chan. You act like I don't know how to read a calendar. You write your schedule on it and I know for a fact you don't work until five o'clock tomorrow night."

Sakura sighed, hanging her head in near defeat. "Can't we just go get some snacks and go see a romcom?" She pleaded, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"No. We're already dressed and _walking _to the bar. Maybe you could have convinced me to go to a movie before I did my make up and got ready, but you didn't. So suck it up!" Ino scolded, but locked arms with her friend regardless. "Besides you look really great and we haven't gone out since Halloween!"

Sighing, the pinkette glanced down at her attire just peaking out behind her unbuttoned peacoat. She really did look nice. And it _had _been awhile. "Yeah, I guess you're right. And the jamboree isn't going to end for another couple of hours, so the place won't be super packed, right?"

"Right." Ino nodded, but there was a mischievous glint in her turquoise eyes that left Sakura with a bad taste in her mouth.

The two continued to walk, both shivering in unison when a cold rush of wind blew over them, making them grasp one another a little tighter each time. "Finally." Sakura breathed as she pushed open the doors.

After handing over their i.d.s for the doorman to check, the girls shrugged out of their coats and began walking further inside. As expected, the bar wasn't packed, however there were a lot more people than Sakura expected to be. Glancing to the stage, Sakura quickly realized the reason. There was a band a playing, and they were people Sakura vaguely recognized.

"I'm gonna go get us a table." Ino said loudly over the chatting crowd and the incongruous sound of tuning instruments. "Here's my card, go open a tab, okay? I'll pay tonight."

Sakura watched as her blonde friend sashayed to the booths, a slight sway in her step from the strawberry vodka. Scowling at the card in her hand, the roseate-haired girl weaved her way through the crowd. Ino always paid. It was something that Sakura appreciated, but at the same time, were they anyone else, it would be considered rude to always pay, as though Sakura couldn't pay herself.

When she finally reached the bar, Sakura maneuvered herself into one of the only open stools and peaked her head around a vibrantly red-haired woman to her left and waved her hand at the barkeep, a very beautiful, older woman.

"What can I get for you?" The woman asked a little impatiently.

"I umm.. " Pausing for a minute, Sakura realized that she completely forgot to ask her honey-haired companion what she wanted. Ordering drinks was never her expertise. Best to go with the usual. "Eh, two Texan margaritas." She finished quickly and handed the woman the credit card.

Eyeing the girl suspiciously, the barkeep glanced at Sakura's hands to make sure they bore no X and shrugged. Sakura rolled her eyes. No one ever believed she was old enough to drink. Mainly because she wasn't. She still had another month before her eighteenth birthday, but that was a small technicality that Ino took care of awhile back. Nara Shikamaru was known for many things, mainly being a genius, but also for making the most believable fake i.d.s, and her friends had thoroughly explained that a fake i.d. was a must.

"Yo."

Sakura nearly jumped out of her chair and slowly turned her head to the right and came face to face with someone she didn't quite recognize. Her gaze darted upwards to a mop of silvery white locks that tumbled over a pair of dark eyes, shielding the left one almost entirely. Then she caught sight of a long, straight nose, high cheek bones bearing a light pink flush from drinking, and a crooked smirk.

"Holy fuck." Was her only response, and she watched enraptured as the man's smirk pulled into a handsome, lopsided grin, revealing a set of perfect, white teeth. "Professor?" She asked timidly, genuinely unsure if it was him or not.

The rosette watched as realization dawned on his features, and he brought a hand up to touch his mouth, which was usually covered in a piece of cloth. Sighing, he let out a low chuckle, a warm sound that set Sakura's skin on fire. "No, I'm afraid not tonight. I'm in disguise." He said quite seriously, his face morphing into an unreadable expression before smiling teasingly. But Sakura couldn't respond, instead she just stared, dumbfounded.

"Why are you.." Her voice trailed off, eyes still fixed on his mouth. She thought once she had gotten to know his mouth fairly well, but as she gazed upon the peachy lips, she realized how wrong she had been. "Where is your.. your mask?"

"I forgot to put it back on earlier and Genma apparently saw no reason to inform me." He replied, seeming a little bored now. The silver-haired man faced away as he closed a small book and slipped it into his back pocket.

"Forgot? Are you drunk?"

"Your drinks, ma'am." Snapping out of her stupor, Sakura realized she should have been horrified that this man was here. She turned her eyes to the bartender and took the drinks before making to climb down from the stool.

"Miss Haruno." She heard and look over her shoulder to see her tormentor's expression was readably serious. "I apologize for earlier today, it was inappropriate." His voice was crisp and professional, and somehow when paired with the sight of his bare face, sent a wave of chills over her that caused an unidentifiable pain to shake through her, then quickly the feeling turned into embarrassment, then anger, then betrayal. Why would he show his face to everyone in the world so easily, but not her? Was this not the man who had nearly kissed her not a few hours earlier? The man who had consumed her thoughts at night, making it impossible to face him each day? Was Sakura only ever going to be some girl he hooked up with on a whim?

'_I'm being ridiculous. Of course that's all I'll ever be to him. It isn't as though we spent a lot of time talking..'_

Shaking her head, Sakura turned quickly on her heel and walked without looking behind her, even though she could feel his gaze burning into her back, until she reached the table Ino had chosen for them. Setting the drinks down without a word, Sakura pulled herself into the stool opposite her friend and began to gulp her beverage.

"You okay, Forehead?" Ino asked, worry and confusion lacing her words.

"No." Sakura said, gasping for breath after drinking so much so quickly. "Now how about a little less chit chat and a little more getting shit faced?"

Ino knew that she should question her best friend's sudden change in heart, but it had been so long since Sakura had let her hair down and have some fun. "Fuck yeah! I'll drink to that!" Ino laughed and raised her glass, the sound of their cups clinking together signaled that the night had truly begun.

...

"Now don't get me wrong, Forehead, you know I love when you drink me under the table," Ino grinned stupidly, only the barest hint of a slur in her words, "but what exactly is the occasion, hmm?"

Sakura's flushed, smiling expression sobered slightly ad she leaned across the tble to speak into her friend's ear, pink and blonde hair tumbling over shoulders to create curtain around their faces. "Professor Hatake is here.."

Pulling away, Ino flipped her straw-colored tresses back over her shoulder to reveal a devious smirk paired with the most innocent eyes Sakura had ever seen. "Oh? Is that so?"

"Pig, what is it that you know that I so obviously don't?" Sakura asked through clenched teeth.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Billboard-chan?" Ino smiled prettily, but when it was evident Sakura's glare wasn't going to relent, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Okay so _maybe_ I kind of had a feeling that Genma would come tonight. So therefore.."

"Ino you incessant pig! Why would you do that? And why the hell do you even _know_ that?" Sakura's soprano scream was enraged as it tore through the air, causing a few heads to turn and see whose voice could have possibly peaked out over the music.

"Well, maybe if your head wasn't constantly wrapped around fucking your teacher, you might have been able to think straight." Ino watched as a scarlet blush erupted beneath a pair of hard, cold green eyes and continued, unbothered. "You know Genma used to work here. And there is a surprising lack of youths given the various events taking place. Not to mention you know for a fact he's got a thing for the bartender. So I, unlike you, used my brain and thought maybe Genma would be at the only place he's known to frequent. And if Professor Hatake is anywhere near as mortified about what happened as you are, then he would probably need to get drunk and/or laid!" The blonde finished almost in a whisper, not having bothered to pause for breath, and hurried to swallow a few gulps of fair to compensate.

Sakura bit her lip thoughtfully and a deep frown marred her features. Sighing in defeat and trying desperately to ignore how miserable the thought of Kakashi sleeping with other people made her feel (even though she knew she technically had no right), Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But in my defense, you did get me all liquored up and keep me preoccupied for the whole afternoon. And I have good reason to be distracted by it."

"Well, it's the only way to get a leg up on you, Sakura-chan. And no one blames you for being attracted to him. I know he's a babe and I've never even seen his face."

Sakura's eyes glazed over after that, her mind traveling elsewhere as Ino chatted animatedly about boys or shopping or whatever other gender-defining crap her friend seemed to be interested in. It was in that moment that Sakura truly understood why she had yet to tell Ino what had _really_ occurred between herself and the starry-haired professor. It wasn't that she worried Ino would blab about it, although that was always a distinct possibility, it was more like she didn't believe Ino would understand, at least not entirely. Hell, Sakura had only divulged a tiny slice of the truth and already the bombshell was shoving Sakura into an incredibly compromising position.

The pinkette paused her reverie momentarily to tilt back a shot of tequila. She could faintly make out the sound of Ino laughing at her pained expression, but Sakura's eyes were squeezed shut until the burning in her throat subsided. Spitting the lime out of her mouth, Sakura stuffed the peel into her empty blew out a fiery breath of air.

"I'm gonna go get another round!" Ino shouted with a smile before strutted through the crowd.

After a few too many minutes of waiting, Sakura began to tap her electric purple fingernails against the table's surface, becoming very aware of her discomfort. The music's bass was reverberating through her, shaking her to the core and causing her bones to vibrate. But it wasn't just the music that had her feeling strange, nor was it the now choking scent of sweat and smoke. It was something else, something that prickled her skin with goosebumps and caused a tight pain to form in her chest.

The rose-haired girl let out a sigh of understanding when she realized the hazy scene of her professor's perfectly executed nonchalance had been replaying in her mind over and over since Ino had left the table.

Emerald orbs scanned the bar before fixing on a familiar head of honey-colored hair. Sakura sighed both in relief and annoyance as she watched her friend chat animatedly with the guitarist from the last band, a set of drinks still in her hands. And yet, Sakura couldn't help but smile to herself when she recalled her best friend's rules to live by, and how Ino was so shamelessly breaking one. _"This is important, Sakura, so listen. Never sleep with a singer or a guitarist. Everything they say is carefully constructed bullshit. Now the drummer, who may not have a way with words, will have a way with his hands. And they're never arrogant enough to take you for granted."_

Ino's voice, along with the memory, faded from her mind and Sakura found herself thinking again of Kakashi's face, and how it was getting more difficult to recall it. "Fuck this." The petal-haired girl said suddenly and stood from her seat to walk over to the loquacious blonde, whose sweet voice and large chest had nearly every male in the vicinity enraptured.

"Ino." Sakura spoke up over the music as she grasped Ino's arm.

Turning around to greet her friend, Ino's smiled faltered at the look on Sakura's face. But before she could ask about it, the handsome musician spoke up, breaking into the blonde's train of thought.

"So this is who the drink is for. And her I was worried you're brought a date."

Sakura focused her jade gaze on the man before rolling her eyes, unimpressed. Seeing that Ino was about to ask her something, the rosette plucked a shot from the girl's hand and downed its contents sans chaser, earning a few cheers from the men that had flocked to Ino.

"I need some air." Sakura rasped, the alcohol still stinging her throat.

"And a breath mint, no doubt." Ino replied, handing Sakura a case of altoids from her clutch. "Text me."

Nodding, Sakura popped a few of the tiny, pink mints into her mouth, waiting just long enough for the taste of cinnamon to explode on her tongue before heading towards the door. Ino's oceanic eyes followed her friend until she was out of sight. Something had happened that Sakura wasn't telling her about. Shaking off the curiosity and worry, Ino turned back to her suitors with a large, slightly forced grin.

...

Kakashi sighed deeply. And this wasn't his usual sigh of disinterest or exasperation. If he were honest to himself, and he rarely was, he would say it was a sigh of self-pity. The silver-haired man tilted his head back against the cool brick, his eyes staring unfocused at the starless city sky. A frigid rush of wind swirled around him and Kakashi wondered for a moment where he had left his jacket and scarf. His scarf would be serving as a mask given the occasion, but the professor had reached a point in his inebriation where he simply didn't give a damn. The only thing he seemed to think about was the hurt look in his students eyes when she realized it him she was talking to earlier.

The sound of a door opening caught Kakashi's attention as a wave of music poured forth, along with a certain pink-haired girl. The door swung shut behind her, ceasing the excited resonance of the bar, leaving behind a muted white noise to seep between the cracks, a noise just loud enough to mask the sound of Kakashi's rebellious feet tapping on the pavement as they carried him towards the pretty young woman who was propped against the wall with her head in her hands.

Stopping a few feet away, the older man paused to take in Sakura's appearance, deciding that although she looked great on a beach, winter attire seemed to suit her better. Peaking out over knee high riding boots, the rosette's long, tone legs were wrapped in thick black stockings, and if she shifted her weight from one leg to another, Kakashi could see a hint of lace where her stockings stopped, only an inch above the line of her red, woolen baby doll dress, a design that under no circumstances made her look like what the name entailed. Shivering, Sakura buttoned up her coat and flipped up the collar, shielding Kakashi's view of her face.

Deciding now would be an appropriate time to stop behaving like a stalker, Kakashi silently made his way to her side and leaned casually against the wall, stuffing his now numb hands into his pockets. "Yo."

Sakura jumped in surprise and screamed before stumbled to the side and falling against Kakashi's unmoving form. "What the hell you creep stalker freak!" She yelled before looking up to meet Kakashi's dark gaze. His breath couldn't help but catch as a blush appeared beneath her shimmering, emerald gaze, and he hated himself for it.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." He said quite honestly, unable to stop a smile from creeping onto his lips as she giggled girlishly and looked anywhere but his face. Sakura didn't seem like the type of girl to giggle, so he had to assume drunk. That, and she had done far too well a job of keeping her distance to have all that work go to waste just because she saw his face. Kakashi made a mental note to make sure tonight was the last time she saw it, her or anyone but himself, and knew that was going to be one memo he wouldn't recall in the morning.

"Meeting up? I'm pretty sure you're stalking me." She accused, still keeping her gaze trained to the welcome sign hanging just behind Kakashi's head.

"Well, in my defense you are very stalkable. Can you blame me?" Kakashi could hear the smirk in voice and he was mentally berating his libido for taking the driver's seat of his body and leaving his sense to rot in the backseat.

Sakura's eyes focused on him finally, and Kakashi watched, mesmerized, as her pupils expanded and the flecks of grey and blue surrounding the inky depths shrank slightly. Before he could stop himself, the silver-haired man pulled his hand from his pocket, thankful for what little warmth it had provided, and he fondled a fallen strand of cotton candy hair between his fingers. There was no one else around, no bell that was going to alert them of their position, and definitely no hesitation given the swirl of clouds covering up their inhibition..

...


End file.
